ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
It Hits The Fan
This is the second episode of Wiki Apocalypse. Plot The group searches for Poseidon's family, but it appears the world went to shit faster than they thought. Transcript The episode starts with Thibo, Poseidon, Inferno, and Drake in Poseidon's car driving through the neighbourhood. Drake looks out the window, the entire city is trashed, the dead are everywhere, they rule the streets now. Drake: '''How did this happen? How could everything go to shit this quickly? '''Inferno: '''I don't know, man. It just did... '''Thibo: '''To think Kendale was still fine just an hour ago... '''Drake: '''Well, people go crazy when they think their life is over, and it seems like it is for most people. '''Thibo: '''Hey Poseidon, are you okay? Poseidon doesn't say anything, the look on his face is a mix of anger and sadness. '''Inferno: '''Might I ask where we're going? '''Poseidon: '''Home. '''Inferno: '''Wait, isn't that back in the city? Why're we here? '''Poseidon: '''Not there, the home I was raised in. '''Thibo: '''Your parents' place? '''Poseidon: '''If they're still alive, they must be there. My sister, too. '''Thibo: '''Good thinking. The screen cuts to the group arriving at Poseidon's parents' house. '''Poseidon: '''Alright, everybody get out. We're here. Thibo, Inferno, Poseidon, and Drake get out of the car. Thibo looks around the front yard and notices a shovel laying in the grass. '''Thibo: '''This might come in handy. He grabs the shovel and follows his friends towars the door. Poseidon's hand shakes a little before opening the door. '''Poseidon: '''Hello? Mom? Dad? The scene shows several shots of the characters exploring the house, looking for Poseidon's family. Poseidon is checking the kitchen when he hears a something fall around the corner. '''Poseidon: '''Who's there? Come out, whoever you are! A girl comes from behind the corner. She's shaking heavily and holding a kitchen knife. '''Poseidia: '''Poseidon? Is that you? Poseidon goes up to his sister and hugs her. Inferno enters the kitchen. '''Inferno: '''Hey Poseidon, everything alright in here? I heard something brea- Inferno turns around and sees Poseidia. '''Poseidia: '''And... Inferno? '''Inferno: '''You found her! Poseidon un-hugs his sister. '''Poseidon: '''Sis, do you know where mom and dad are? '''Poseidia: '''They left to go get some groceries a couple hours ago. They haven't come back yet. '''Poseidon: '''Oh god... '''Poseidia: '''I saw what happened on the news and hid in the pantry. The world really is ending, isn't it? '''Inferno: '''Yeah, my mother, she was ripped apart by one of those things... A tear falls down Inferno's cheek. '''Poseidia: '''Oh god. I'm so sorry... '''Inferno: '''You don't have to be, it's not your fault. '''Poseidia: '''What are those things even? '''Poseidon: '''Honestly, I don't know. They're not druggies, that's for sure. '''Inferno: '''Yeah, I saw one of those things crawling around without legs. '''Poseidia: '''Do you think the army will come to rescue us? '''Poseidon: '''I don't know, I hope so. '''Inferno: '''Well, it might take 'em a while to come. So what do you suggest we do? '''Poseidon: '''We survive. '''Inferno: '''No shit, where should we go, though? '''Poseidia: Well on the news they told everyone to go to the city. Poseidon: '''Well we sure as hell aren't going there. '''Poseidia: '''Why not? '''Poseidon: '''We were there, and we barely escaped. It seems like those things are attracted to places with lots of people. '''Inferno: We should stay around the residental areas, less of those things roaming around. Poseidia: '''Good idea, but should we stay here? '''Poseidon: '''Inferno and I are going to look for mom and dad. Poseidia, you stay here. '''Poseidia: '''What? No, I wanna help too. '''Poseidon: '''No way, it's too dangerous. '''Poseidia: '''I can handle myself, Poseidon. '''Poseidon: '''No, you can't. You haven't seen what those things can do. Please just listen to me for once. '''Poseidia: '''Fine, but hurry up. '''Poseidon: '''You, Drake, and Thibo should look around the house for anything that could come in useful, alright? We'll be back before sunset. Inferno and Poseidon walk out the door. Poseidia follows them. '''Poseidia: '''Hey, guys '''Poseidon: '''Yeah? '''Poseidia: '''Stay safe. Please. '''Poseidon: '''You too. Poseidon smiles, but expresses sadness again soon after, realising the circumstances. Poseidon walks out the door. Poseidon and Inferno are walking down the road. They walk past an RV, Inferno looks at Poseidon. '''Inferno: Should we go check it out? Poseidon: '''Yeah, might have supplies. Inferno pulls out his knife as Poseidon slowly opens the RV's door. Inferno looks inside. '''Inferno: '''Seems safe. Inferno and Poseidon walk inside the RV. Inferno sees if he can get the RV working. '''Inferno: '''Damn, no keys... '''Poseidon: '''Well it's not like we're gonna take off without the rest. Besides, we've got my car. '''Inferno: '''Yeah, but it'd be nice not to be crammed in there with five people. '''Poseidon: '''Seven. '''Inferno: '''What? '''Poseidon: '''Seven people. We're gonna find my parents. '''Inferno: '''Well, I hope so for you. Inferno finds a gun in the glove cabinet. Poseidon hears banging on the bathroom door. '''Inferno: Holy shit, look at this! Poseidon slowly opens the bathroom door, a zombie stumbles out the bathroom door. Poseidon: '''Holy shit! Fuck! '''Inferno: '''What is it? Inferno turns around and sees the zombie trying to get Poseidon. '''Inferno: '''Oh shit! Poseidon smacks the door against the zombie's face. The zombie gets knocked back a little, but still attacks Poseidon. Inferno tries to aim at the zombie. '''Poseidon: Do something! Shoot it! The zombie pushes Poseidon onto the ground and falls on top of him. Inferno shoots at the zombie but he misses, Poseidon pushes him off, and then kicks him away. Inferno manages to shoot the zombie in the shoulder, then in the head. Poseidon gets back up. Poseidon: Phew, that was close. Too close... Inferno: '''Yep. '''Poseidon: '''Lets get out of here. '''Inferno: '''Be sure to take anything you can find on your way out. '''Poseidon: Yeah, sure. Inferno leaves the RV. Poseidon picks up a backpack and follows him out. Inferno: '''So, what's in the pack? '''Poseidon: '''Oh, just some food and books. '''Inferno: '''No weapons? '''Poseidon: '''No weapons. '''Inferno: '''So all we got is this gun. '''Poseidon: '''Basically, yeah. '''Inferno: '''Wait up, gotta take a leak. Inferno walks off behind a house. When he comes back he looks a bit scared. '''Inferno: '''Dude, I found blood! '''Poseidon: '''Who's blood is it? '''Inferno: '''I don't know. But what if it's your parents? '''Poseidon: '''You're right, we should check it out. Inferno leads Poseidon to the blood trail, they follow it. A balding man is sitting at the end of the trail. '''Poseidon: '''Dad? Is that you? Poseidon's father looks behind him. He has blood all over him, especially his mouth, and his face is decaying. He has turned into a zombie. '''Inferno: '''Oh god, I'm so sorry... Poseidon falls to his knees and starts crying. '''Poseidon: '''Dad... No dad, dad... No! '''Inferno: '''Shhh! Keep it down! They're might be more of those things around. Inferno tries to console Poseidon, and puts his hand on his shoulder. Upon closer inspection the corpse that Poseidon's dad is eating is Poseidon's mother. '''Poseidon: Oh god, mom! Dad, how could you do this...? Poseidon's father gets up and starts walking towards them. Inferno: '''Dude, that's not your father anymore. He's one of them now. '''Poseidon: '''I know, I know... '''Inferno: '''We have to put him down. '''Poseidon: Give me the gun, I should do it. Inferno gives Poseidon the gun, Poseidon points the gun between his father's eyes, and pulls the trigger. The scene fades to black. Cast Main * Thibo1102 * Inferno999 * Poseidon133 * The battle dragon trainer Supporting * Poseidia133 Minor * Poseidon's Dad * Poseidon's Mom Deaths *Poseidon's Mom (Off-Screen) *Poseidon's Dad (Zombified) Category:Thibo1102 Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Episodes Category:WA Episodes